Delights
by scarletmoon4
Summary: CHAP 2 UP! Inuyasha is a very successful at a young age. He's been having a problem in busniess and is scared that his rep will go down so he ask's an old friend 4 help. I suck at summaries better then it sounds. Anyways it's InuKag
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note:  
  
Hi people! Well here is my 3rd story. I hope you guys enjoy this one. Sorry that I haven't updated my other stories but all of a sudden my parents decided to move. Yay -. - I was soooooo excited -. - I started school and it's all right. I haven't had time to update since it kinda took a while to get our phone line and I was busy with school. I will update my other stories but I just had a good idea for another story so here it is.  
  
It's and Inu/Kag story, it's rated R for language and future content. Enjoy!  
  
Delights  
  
Chapter 1: Help?  
  
She had the face of a irresistible women. For as long as Inuyasha Ikeda could remember, the women who stood before him seemed remote, silent, and watchful. She made him nervous. Nervous wasn't something that Inuyasha allowed anyone to make him feel, for long. Kagome Higurashi wasn't a big woman or a small woman. Her form was just right, he always thought about her that way.  
  
Her style matched her attitude and her look. Fresh, clean, sophisticated yet sexy at the same time. He cleared his throat. She looked up quickly.  
  
This was clearly her workroom as well as a living space on the lower floor of a two-story apartment at the top of the building. She made jewelry or something like that. The room was decorated nicely. She had good taste. The workbench in front of her was nice black color very elegant. Stylish furniture. By her window lay a vase filled with purple and yellow irises and beside the vase laid her fat ass cat. Asleep.  
  
The room since he came in, played soft music. He turned and looked at the raven black hair woman who stood quite still. Inuyasha cleared his throat again.  
  
"It's hot," he said putting a hand over his chest on top of his cotton shirt. "Villa isn't suppose to be this hot-ever. Not by eight in the evening. Not even at the end of July."  
  
Kagome's response was to lower her thick long lashes, covering her blue gray eyes. Inuyasha tried again.  
  
"I let myself in."  
  
Kagome held a pen in her hand, which she put, in a silver box. She didn't like him. Never liked him. But he was going to persuade her to change her mind.  
  
"Why did you come in here?" She asked as she lifted her pen again.  
  
"Because I knew you must be missing me," he gave her smile that would melt other girls except her, his smile never worked on her.  
  
Kagome looked up at him, her eyes were blue with a tint of gray in them but mostly a blue color. They were so hard to read.  
  
"You've must be kidding right."  
  
Why he came here was no joke. "Why? You and I go back a long way. We do you know." Inuyasha said. His smile was beginning to hurt. "I remember when you were born."  
  
"I doubt it. You were five. Five year old boys aren't interested in babies."  
  
"How do you know? You were never a five-year-old boy." He thought the corners of her mouth lifted.  
  
"Smile, it'll do you good. You were always too serious."  
  
"You know nothing about me. You never knew anything about me and you didn't want to. I'm of no interest to you."  
  
This showed signs that is was going bad. "How long have you lived here?"  
  
"In Presario? Two years."  
  
"Not that long. You were um 18 when you got this apartment. Am I right?"  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
He could just tell her the truth but . . . . . . . . .  
  
"How' s your little business going?"  
  
She hesitated but then answered him.  
  
"My business is just fine, thank you."  
  
"You still make though shiny thing's?"  
  
"I make jewelry and they are very nice if you wanna know."  
  
"Sesshomaru said something about that," he said of his older brother. "And things for market and so on."  
  
Kagome rubbed the corner of her eyes.  
  
"Not markets and so on. I design limited editions for local galleries. High- end galleries. Are we done now?"  
  
"The door downstairs-the one to the street-it isn't locked."  
  
"No it isn't."  
  
"How many people live in this building?"  
  
"Seven. Sometimes eight. Sometimes more."  
  
"This isn't locked, either."  
  
He indicated the door he'd used to enter the lower floor of her two-story apartment.  
  
"No."  
  
"Anyone could come off the street, up here and walk right in on you."  
  
"I noticed."  
  
He had to smile. "Meaning me? I'm not exactly anyone, Kagome. You and I grew up side by side."  
  
"We grew up in the same area. Not side by side-unless you were passing by me. I don't think you ever noticed me when you passed by me." The lift of her pointed chin gave him a clear view of her long slender neck. "Now why are you here?"  
  
"I came to see you." Damn, she was going to be very difficult. "For old time's sake."  
  
"Bullshit."  
  
"Bullshit?" he echoed  
  
"Yeah, didn't you hear right the first time? Bullshit."  
  
You could hear the music playing softly in the background. She looked at him with those two blue eyes. Her skin was the type that they put in cosmetics ads, she didn't need any make-up, and she didn't use any anyways. Kagome was just plain natural beauty. She was far better looking then girls that did wear make-up.  
  
"Do you know all the people in this building well?"  
  
Her lips pressed together and he noticed that her bottom lip was full- and that she had a habit of sucking on it for as long as he can remember.  
  
"I know everyone most of the time."  
  
"It isn't right for a woman to live alone here. I'm amazed that your grandfather hasn't said anything about this." Now that was a clever approach.  
  
"I'm not a kid Inuyasha. And I don't live alone." For an instant his mind went blank.  
  
"Not alone? Who lives with you?"  
  
"Next question." She asked quickly. If she was living with a man he was dead in the water.  
  
"You ought to lock your door to your apartment and the door to the street."  
  
"The intercom doesn't work."  
  
"Then fix it. Better yet, move out."  
  
"Move out? No, I love it here. If I could choose anywhere in the entire world to live, this would be it. I'm never ever going to move out of Presario area and I'm sick of people telling me-."  
  
"Okay, okay. I get the message."  
  
"This is a prime real estate. Do you have any idea how much it's worth?"  
  
"Yes, of course." As Villa's leading developer, he ought to know better than anyone.  
  
"There are thousands of people who would give a great deal to get there hands on a two floors and a roof garden in the middle of Presario. And I'm not ever moving out."  
  
"Right."  
  
"You aren't welcomed here Inuyasha."  
  
"I may not be welcomed, but you're going to be glad I came."  
  
"I doubt that."  
  
"Trust me."  
  
"I try to avoid being rude. You were a pain in the ass when you were a little boy. You grew up into a stubborn annoying teenager. I could go on but I won't. We both know you don't have many secrets from me."  
  
Inuyasha whistled. He placed his gaze at some other flowers he saw on the table.  
  
"I don't trust you," Kagome said. "And I don't like you. You shouldn't have come here and you know it. Now please leave."  
  
Pushing his hand into his pocket, Inuyasha wiggled his toes inside his warm leather deck shoes. He'd considered every way to get himself out of the mess he was in; no idea came to his mind-except one. Kagome's help and he had to have it now. Without it, he'd lose a great deal of money and that might not be the worst thing that could happen. His reputation can go right down the toilet, too.  
  
"Please go-."  
  
"I need you help." He said simply. "That's why I came. To ask you to help me."  
  
She stood close to him now. The top of her head was on a level with his mouth. She must be five-foot-eight or even nine.  
  
"Will you help me?" he asked and touched her upper arm.  
  
She leaped away.  
  
"It's too late."  
  
Her response startled him. How could she possibly know, unless . . . . . . . . . Damn, the old man had already contacted her after all.  
  
"Look, I know what you've probably been told about me, but I deny it. I deny it all."  
  
"Hah! You have some nerve."  
  
"I don't like begging," he said with complete honesty. "But I'll beg if you want me to."  
  
"I want you to go away. Men like you make me nervous." He made her nervous?  
  
"I'm a very honorable man."  
  
"Hah!"  
  
'Dammit.' Inuyasha thought.  
  
Kagome walked over to her rocking chair fashioned with cute pillows on it. Using her toes she began to rock back and forth, and fixed her eyes on his.  
  
"You'll get splinters in your feet. You ought to wear shoes or socks at least."  
  
The chair swung more quickly. Inuyasha pulled a stool away from a low, square table and sat down facing her.  
  
"Give me a chance. That's all I ask. Let me explain my side of things, then decide if I deserve a chance to prove I'm not an asshole."  
  
"You need therapy. People like you can be helped if they really want to be."  
  
"What-?"  
  
Whatever happened, he must not lose his temper or his head.  
  
"How would exactly me seeing a therapist help?"  
  
Old man Higurashi had to be shut up and stopped, in that order.  
  
"There's a difference between . . . . . . . . .between passionate involvement and a crazy drive to . . . . . . . . .possess."  
  
"I'm a passionate man," he said. "When I set out to accomplish something, it becomes a passion. I wouldn't call that insane."  
  
Kagome stopped rocking. Her flower brown skirt when to her knees, she then hooked a foot behind the other ankle.  
  
"When a man keeps . . . . . . . . .when he keeps forcing himself where he's already been told he's not wanted, that's not normal. And there's nothing I can do about it."  
  
"You've got it all wrong."  
  
"I've got it right. I got it from the mouth of the best person qualified to know."  
  
'Toto, shit!.' He thought. That old bastard had poisoned Kagome's mind. That also meant that he was to blame for the rumors that were beginning to go around through Villa's business community.  
  
"Kagome just listen to me. I-."  
  
"No. No, I can't listen to you. I put my family loyalty before anything else in my life. That's a habit that I don't intend to break."  
  
Inuyasha was beginning to lose his temper.  
  
"You said you avoid being rude," he said rather coolly. "You're being rude."  
  
She shook her head slightly.  
  
"You're still annoying. You think because you're some sort of hard hitter in this town you can push people like me-and my family-around."  
  
"Your family and mine started out together," he shot back. "Our grandfathers were partners."  
  
"They surely didn't stay partners did they? By the time your grandfather died, they hadn't spoken to each other in years."  
  
"Because your grandfather was, and is, jealous, hard-headed . . . . . . . . ." He closed his mouth quickly, but it was already too late.  
  
"Go on. Finish what you started."  
  
"This is stupid." Inuyasha stood up and walked around her to an open window. "I didn't come here to argue with you about a dead feud."  
  
Kagome didn't respond. Just then, Inuyasha noticed how clean she kept her windows and there were big clay pots filled with mix garden flowers on the fire escape outside. Marigolds and white stocks. Vines crowded with huge, unfurling white flowers spilled down from the landing above. He could smell a lily like scent. He had to make Kagome see he's point of view.  
  
"Look-."  
  
"This amazes me," she cut him off. "I can't honestly tell you that if someone had asked me what was least likely to happen today, I wouldn't even have thought of a visit from you."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Well, why would I? We haven't seen each other in years. And you've already admitted you're only here because you want something from me."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And we know what you want and why I won't do it."  
  
"Yes," he said through clenched teeth. "We know why you think you won't do it. I'm going to change your mind."  
  
"No. You have a problem. You've admitted it. What you haven't admitted is how serious it is. You are one sick man."  
  
He turned sharply.  
  
"What the hell do you mean by that?"  
  
"I've already told you."  
  
Inuyasha tooked a deep breathe before speaking,  
  
"Why don't you tell me about my sickness again? I seem to have missed the full impact of your diagnosis."  
  
"I'm tired. Talk to someone who understands the kind of problem you've got. I'm not qualified to help you."  
  
"Toto talked to you, didn't he?"  
  
She became still, then twisted to look back at him.  
  
"Toto?"  
  
"Yes, Toto. Your sainted grandfather. The man we already spoke-."  
  
"I think I would know who my grandfather is. What dose he have to do with this discussion?"  
  
"When you were a little girl. Even when you were very young, I thought you were . . . . . . . . . deep."  
  
He stopped himself from saying difficult. In this light her eyes looked royal blue.  
  
"Go on Inuyasha." She said.  
  
Many would consider Kagome very beautiful, who could blame them? That idea made him growl. Her face was delicate, soft looking. Then he realized she was waiting for him to answer her.  
  
"Toto is wrong. The old man can be very persuasive, but he's wrong."  
  
Kagome stared at him.  
  
"The only reason he's making my life hell over this is because he can't let go of the past."  
  
"Don't talk that way about Toto in front of me." There was steel behind her words.  
  
He had rehearsed and rehearsed this meeting and not one line has come out like he had hoped for.  
  
"He's standing in my way-the way of the progress that is," he quickly corrected himself. "Because he refuses to put aside an argument he had with a man who died 3 years ago, for god's sake-he will not listen to me so we can solve it out."  
  
She shook her head slowly.  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about."  
  
"Yes, you do. He hypnotized you. He told you what to say if I came here. He's sitting up there in that damned valley he thinks he owns and he's interfering with progress that needs to take place."  
  
She sighed and shook her head slowly. The stood up from her rocking chair.  
  
"And you said you weren't crazy. Ok, you're here to talk about Toto?"  
  
"Yes. And you've got the whole thing 100% wrong. I'm not trying to control anyone. I paid for something and now I want to use it. Do you see anything unfair in that?"  
  
"I-."  
  
"Do you?"  
  
She puffed up her cheeks and let the air escape.  
  
"Kagome," Inuyasha said calmly. "Do you disagree that I've got a right to use that land I bought from Toto?"  
  
For an instant she seemed confused.  
  
"What land did you buy?"  
  
"Oh, come one." No wonder his grandfather, then his father had given up on the Higurashi's. "Give me anything, but don't give me this stupid act. That old . . . . . . . . .before my grandfather and my dad were killed, Higurashi wouldn't part with his precious Star Valley."  
  
"Toto lives on that land," but there was uncertainly in her voice now. "That's were he's lived for thirty years. He loves it there."  
  
"My grandfather shouldn't have let that land go." Inuyasha said grimly.  
  
"Allowed it to go?" She moved closer. "Toto bought the parcel with him. They were partners. Toto gave your grandfather the largest share."  
  
"That land is rich." He bowed his head to cover his anger. "Toto wanted the water rights so badly, he talked grandfather out of the whole goddamn midsection. God damnit. Every time I think about it I can't believe he could have been that trusting."  
  
"Trusting?"  
  
"Yeah, trusting. He never thought Toto would build that fre-Who would have expected a sane man to build a mini castle bang in the middle of one of the best stretches of farmland in the state and sit on it."  
  
"That's it, this conversation is over."  
  
"Oh, it's soooo not over. You need to know the full story."  
  
She backed away.  
  
"Leave now."  
  
"He didn't tell you he's sold everything but the acre he lives on, did he?"  
  
"You're lying," Kagome said. She made a move towards the door. Inuyasha walked to the far side of the room.  
  
"Why would Toto sell his land?"  
  
He glanced up quickly. Her arms were pressed to her sides.  
  
"Because he needed the money," he told her.  
  
"No, no that's not true. How could it be?"  
  
Inuyasha felt a shifting uneasiness.  
  
"He's old Kagome. It's not unusual for an old man to get to a point where he needs to start realizing capital from various sources."  
  
"Everything but one acre?"  
  
"Yeah. Should be plenty for him though."  
  
"Toto doesn't like . . . . . . . . He's very private."  
  
So private that he thought he should take money for land, then threaten if the buyer wanted to develop it.  
  
"Kagome just listen to me, okay? Hear me out. The two of us can help Toto through this. His pride's getting in the way of what's best-for everyone."  
  
"I need to talk to him."  
  
"Yes." Their eyes met and for the first time he knew they were both thinking on the same thing. "I've got access to a ham radio." A ham radio was the only way Toto Higurashi had communicated with the outside world.  
  
"Toto wouldn't sell his land."  
  
"He has sold it. He's been selling it to me in lots. Now he won't . . . . . . . . . He won't leave my people alone to do their jobs. And he's making threats." He felt uncomfortable saying this.  
  
"What kind of threats?"  
  
Telling her the threats were vague but that someone was saying rumors that he was heading towards financial ruin and he blamed her grandfather wasn't likely to get him what he wanted.  
  
"Threats that I'd rather not talk about directly. I came here with a plan. You've always been Toto's favorite."  
  
"Forget it. If you think he'd put up with me interfering with his business affairs, you've got it wrong."  
  
"Of course he wouldn't. But if he thought you and I . . . . . . . . ." He's tongue felt thick.  
  
Kagome's hand went to her cheek. She didn't look twenty. She was very successful in a young age, but then so was he.  
  
"Toto is a strong-minded man and I respect that. But you always did know how to soften him up. If you told him you and I were, er, friends, he'd stop thinking of me as-."  
  
"Friends? We're not friends."  
  
"I came to ask you to tell your grandfather that we are involved."  
  
"Involved?" Her voice sounded husky.  
  
"Yes, involved. As in, deeply involved. This isn't just for me. It's for you and everyone else in your family and mine. We have to deal with this and move on. It won't be for long, just until Toto agrees to stop setting those damn wolves of his own on my surveyors and doing whatever else he's getting ready to do-."  
  
"Stop!" She closed her eyes. "Stop this. First, Toto doesn't have wolves. They're part wolf and part German shepherd and very sweet"  
  
"Not when they're coming over a fence at you," he muttered. "I don't want to argue. Tell Toto we're in love and-."  
  
"What?"  
  
Inuyasha winced.  
  
"Tell Toto we're in love and we think there may be something for the two of us in the future." Hell, it sounded even worse then when he'd first thought the idea up. "All I need is a diversion to get his mind off-."  
  
"That's it your crazy."  
  
Inuyasha massaged his temples.  
  
"For god's sakes Kagome. I'm not a snake and you know I'm not asking you to actually marry me."  
  
"You-."  
  
A single rap on the door made Kagome stop.  
  
"Kagome?" a voice called. "You in"  
  
The door opened and a tall women with green with red hair came in.  
  
"There you are, you poor darling. I came just as soon as I could get away. I'm on again after the intermission, so I mustn't be long. Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I'm fine." Kagome answered. "We'll talk about it later, okay Raya."  
  
"I'm having one of my days. One of my weeks, actually. Last night I couldn't get in the mood. Now I want details. Kenji said the police aren't interested."  
  
It was clear the women hadn't noticed Inuyasha. He watched Kagome intensely. There was something she didn't want to be said in front of him.  
  
"Raya, this isn't a good time."  
  
"I know, darling. That's why I came just as soon as I heard-You know you shouldn't kept this from me. I'm going to find a way to help you out. We all are. Now let me sit down and put my poor feet to rest. Then you're going to tell me everything."  
  
Kagome drew herself up straight.  
  
"Raya, I've got company."  
  
"Oh," Raya swung around and saw Inuyasha. "Oh, hell why didn't you say so?"  
  
"I'm saying so now," Kagome told her. "This is Inuyasha Ikeda."  
  
He looked up at her.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Raya said.  
  
"Inuyasha Ikeda." Kagome repeated.  
  
Somebody ought to take Kagome's life hand, but it wasn't going to be him.  
  
"Ikeda," Inuyasha said moving slightly.  
  
"His name sounds familiar. Do I know him?"  
  
"Possibly," Kagome said, entirely too sweetly. "Inuyasha is my sister's husband."  
  
Well that was chap. 1. I hope you guys enjoy it. Man I'm tired. Typing can be hard work. Got school tomorrow do the same boring thing everyday, but there are a ton of cuties in my new school so it's all right. Gotta go. Please review.  
  
Scarletmoon 


	2. Asking Again

Delights  
  
By: scarletmoon4  
  
Chapter 2: Asking Again  
  
"Ex-husband," Inuyasha said, looking not at Raya but directly into Kagome's eyes. "My ex-wife and I have been divorced for two years."  
  
He had actually come here and suggested she pretend they were "involved." Kagome made herself look steadily back at him while she said,  
  
"Raya and I are very old friends."  
  
"Very," Raya said. "You ok, Kagome?"  
  
She couldn't help smiling—until she realized that Inuyasha did, indeed, appear predatory.  
  
"I'm fine," she murmured. The man she'd once thought she loved had narrowed his gold eyes to slits and fastened his attention on Raya.  
  
"Do you make a habit of letting yourself in here?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome bristled but before she could respond, Raya advanced and assumed the stance of a man ready to fight.  
  
"You're Kikyo's husband," Raya said, his voice flat and menacing.  
  
"Ex-husband," Inuyasha said. He braced his feet apart. "I thought I already told you that."  
  
"The guy who—."  
  
"Raya!" Kagome cut him off. "There's nothing you need to be worried about here."  
  
All she needed was to have Raya start to spill all the intimate details that Kikyo had shared about her marriage. Raya hooked a thumb in Kagome's direction.  
  
"This lady is a very dear friend of mine. She doesn't look happy and I've got a hunch it's more than some punk forger that's making her that way."  
  
"Raya—."  
  
"Leave this to me," Raya ordered, flashing her a warning with green- shadowed blue eyes. "We look after each other down here, Mr. Ikeda. Weirdos like you aren't welcome."  
  
Kagome played her fingers over her mouth. Inuyasha's expression showed clearly that he didn't regard himself as a weirdo in the room.  
  
"What's this about forgers, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. "Are you in some type of trouble?"  
  
"Oh, the boys quick," Raya said, snorting. "Someone's copied your collection and cost you an entire season's take and he wants to know if you're in some sort of trouble."  
  
Kagome cast Inuyasha an amused glance—and saw that he was anything but amused.  
  
"Inuyasha was just leaving," she said. "Weren't you?"  
  
"Not until I'm sure you're all right."  
  
Kagome opened her mouth, but couldn't form words. He was right when he said they'd known each other since she was born. But Inuyasha Ikeda had never, ever shown any signs to consider her as anything but a shadow in his existence, a shadow he wouldn't miss if it disappeared.  
  
"What happened?" Inuyasha continued. "Someone came here and copied your work?"  
  
"This is not the time to discuss my personal affairs," she told Inuyasha. To Raya she said, "You'd better get back. The intermission's got to be about over."  
  
"Intermission from what?" Inuyasha asked suddenly.  
  
"The revue at Brody Blue Door," Kagome said quickly. "Get going, Raya. Please."  
  
"They'll cover for me. Gina can go on first."  
  
"I think the lady just told you to get out," Inuyasha said, and there was absolutely no doubt that he looked mean. A mental pictures of Inuyasha landing a punch on Raya's scarlet painted mouth was more than Kagome could take. She went to Raya's side and put her arm into his.  
  
"Come on." She said. "I'm fine. Of course, I'm going to be a total wreck when all this really sinks in. That's when we'll all have a talk." She took him out the door, picking up the shoes he'd dropped on the way in. "I'll come by the club later. Tell the others to stick around."  
  
"Kenji was gibbering, dumbass," Raya said, still avoiding to look back at Inuyasha. "He said that hag up at Fables threatened to spread the story all over town if you don't take the whole collection out of circulation."  
  
"It wasn't that straightforward, but I'll be ok." The very last thing she would ever have wanted was for Inuyasha to hear that she was in deep trouble—especially after what he just told her. Not that she believed his tales about Toto. Raya kept on grumbling, from the apartment and she shut the door behind him.  
  
"Do you make a habit of hanging out with drag queens?"  
  
"Oh, that's it." Making fists, she marched across the room and whipped the cover from her workbench.  
  
"That kind of ignorance isn't worth bothering with, but maybe you can learn something. Raya's not a drag queen. He's a female impersonator and a good one too."  
  
"Are all your friends like him?"  
  
"No," There was no way that she'd be able to concentrate now. "Some people might say most of my friends are strange."  
  
In the silence that followed she gave in to the urge to study him—thoroughly. He'd only got better-looking, damn it. And there was something that hadn't changed at all; her throat still tightened at the sight of him and her heart beat faster and all the little muscles low in her belly wound into thrill coils.  
  
He smiled. For as long as she could remember, a smile from Inuyasha has been able to reduce her insides to mush.  
  
"When did you get to be so pretty, Kagome?"  
  
She drew in a breath and it stuck in the middle of her chest. Damn him. His kind had sixth sense when it came to gauging a women's reaction to them. Not her reaction would be different from most women's.  
  
"I mean it," he said, as if reading her mind. He pushed his hands in his pockets of his jeans and walked lazily to stand on the opposite side of the bench from her. "I use to think you were a prissy, colorless thing."  
  
"Thank you very much."  
  
"Not at all. It takes a strong man to admit he was wrong. I was wrong."  
  
The man was mysterious and he was dangerous. She had an expert witness to that fact.  
  
"I can't help you," she told him.  
  
"Look at me," he told her, and when she did he said, "I think we should help each other, don't you? It appears we're both in trouble."  
  
Inuyasha stood well over six feet tall, leanly muscular and possessed with an aura of barely restrained energy. And he was, as anyone who had ever known him would agree. His long, silvery hair. The sharp of angles of his face. His eyes were bright gold.  
  
"Am I right Kagome?" he asked softly. The firm lower lip was fuller and when he spoke he revealed he fangs. Kagome had spent many girlish times—and not so girlish—hours mesmerized by the thought of Inuyasha's mouth. She wasn't a girl anymore.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
She turned her gaze to his.  
  
"You and I have nothing in common." Why did she still have a tiny part of her that still wished it weren't so? He reached out a settled a hand on top of hers on the workbench. She didn't pull away.  
  
"How's Kaede?" His question surprised Kagome.  
  
"Great."  
  
"Still holed up at Four Seasons?"  
  
"She's at the County, not the Four Seasons," she told him about her grandmother. "And she's not holed up, as you put it. She likes freedom and a hotel suite gives her that. She hates cooking. Room service makes sure she doesn't have to cook anymore. And she can come home and go whenever she wants to."  
  
"Bit tough to do that with a drawbridge always up, huh." She went to pull her hand away but he closed his fingers around hers.  
  
"Sorry." He lowered his head and looked up from under dark, spiky lashes. "I like Kaede. Actually I've missed seeing her. All I meant was that I don't blame her for walking out of Toto when he decided to fill the moat and keep the drawbridge up. Bit unfair you wouldn't say?"  
  
Kagome didn't want to talk about this, to Inuyasha or anyone else. Her grandparent's separation still caused her pain.  
  
"Will you help me Kagome?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Geez." He closed his eyes and grimaced. "What's it going to take? If you won't help me make him reason, I'm going to have to get a court order for him to cease and desist. You won't like that."  
  
No. But she didn't, for an instant, believe Inuyasha would do something like that.  
  
"What did you think I was asking you for when I first came here tonight?" Kagome drew on a sharp breath and felt her face grow hot.  
  
"I—nothing. I didn't know why you were here."  
  
"Oh come on." Propping his elbows on the bench, he lifted her hand and held it in both of his. With the tips of his fingers he played with hers.  
  
"You can fess up. What did you think I wanted?" Her finger tips were soft and his were soft. The friction between their skins made itself felt all the way to those tiny muscles deep in Kagome's belly—and lower. He bent her hand back and traced the lines' on the palm.  
  
"What, Kagome? You can tell me." She watched his lips forming words, and his eyes as they followed the movement of his forefinger over her palm.  
  
"Who lives here with you?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Kagome ran her tongue over her dry roof of her mouth.  
  
"No one you know."  
  
"A man?"  
  
"A man," she agreed.  
  
"Your lover?" She tried to jerk her hand away. Inuyasha laughed and tightened his grip. He was too strong for her.  
  
"Not your lover." He grinned in just the way she'd remembered. "Am I right?"  
  
"You think you can seduce any women you want to, don't you?" she said. "I know all about you, Inuyasha. You're trying to seduce me now."  
  
"Me?" His flaring brows rose innocently over widened eyes. "How could you even suggest that? I'm a man of honor." Still smiling at her, he bent his head and blew softly across her palm.  
  
Kagome shuddered. She shuddered and shut her eyes. The sensation was raw and for an instant she felt as if she were naked and his breath bathed her heated body.  
  
"That's enough," she snapped, opening her eyes and tugged against his grasp until he let go.  
  
"A man of honor who drove his wife away after three years of marriage." The smile left his face.  
  
"We won't talk about Kikyo." He said. What on earth has she been thinking of, to let him wind his way around her senses for even a moment?  
  
"If you thought Kikyo was the way to get Toto to do what you want, you wouldn't be here," she said. "You still want Kikyo, don't you?"  
  
He crossed his arms on the bench.  
  
"What makes you say that?" Kagome wasn't comfortable with him so close, but she wouldn't give him the idea that he could frighten her away.  
  
"Kikyo and I tell each other everything, Inuyasha. I know how often she hears from you." He shook his head very slowly from side to side.  
  
"It pointless to pretend that you don't. You didn't consent the divorce because you didn't have a leg to stand on. And we both know why, right?"  
  
"I don't think you know anything about what happened with Kikyo and me," he said softly, so softly. Kagome's stomach flipped over.  
  
"Can you tell me you haven't tried to get back together with her?" He look steadily into her eyes.  
  
"Why didn't I notice that you're beautiful?" he said. "It's not like me to miss details like that."  
  
"You're changing the subject."  
  
"You're right. Help me with Toto."  
  
"No."  
  
Inuyasha sighed. Everything is perfect about him. She remembered when he broke his nose and it healed well. It doesn't even like never broke. It happened during the summer. When Toto and Kaede were still together and still happy, and Kagome's mother was alive—and Inuyasha's grandfather and, his father. Inuyasha's step-mother and his brother Sesshomaru had also been there of course. Not too much later, Kagome's mom died. Then her father, Rocco, meet and married Lilly, Kikyo's mother.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"How you broke your nose." Kagome said and pressed her lips together. He smiled.  
  
"Long time ago."  
  
"Long time." Kagome agreed. Kikyo was just about the same age as Kagome. Rocco had adopted Kikyo and they slowly became friends.  
  
"Use to be great when our families got along, didn't it?"  
  
"I guess so." She said, but knew that she missed those days.  
  
"Things change and we have to move on." Rocco and Lilly had moved to run a food corp. Then Toto and Kaede had announced that they are disowning there own son on the grounds that he had bad taste in second wives and he was "boring as hell."  
  
"You and I could make ourselves responsible for pulling the families together again, Kagome." She only half heard what he said. Kikyo was the beautiful one. Everything about her was great. From her hair, her gray eyes to her nice tall frame body. Kikyo was the one that all the boys wanted to date and later, wanted to marry. Even when Kagome hadn't seen her sister for weeks, she could still hear her laugh and visualized the way she walked, the way she grabbed any attention of any man who saw her.  
  
Inuyasha had staked his claim to Kikyo when she was 15 and he was 17. He'd seriously told Rocco he wanted to marry her and will wait till they're older. He did wait.  
  
"It could be great again, Kagome." Inuyasha said. "All it's going to take is a united front from you and me. They'll all fall into line if they see we've got something going."  
  
Kagome looked into his clear gold eyes. Kikyo had lived and breathed Inuyasha Ikeda. All she'd talked about was how he made her feel and how she never wanted to stop feeling him make her feel that way. He'd taken her love and twisted it. Two years had passed since the divorce and Kikyo was her old self.  
  
There was a great deal about her sister's lifestyle and worried Kagome, in a way her obsession with her own sexuality, but at least she seemed happy. Kagome couldn't let Inuyasha interfere with that.  
  
"She won't have you back." Kagome told him. His expression grew blank.  
  
"Kikyo's writing again. She's got a great series going on about a hard- boiled police guy. This one's going to fly. Don't interfere anymore, Inuyasha. Go away and leave her alone."  
  
"You don't understand," he said. "I'm not . . . . . . . . . I'm not here about anything to do with Kikyo. When I walked in here, I . . . . . . . . . Well, take it any way you want to for now, but corny as it sounds, I'm not sure I ever really saw you before tonight."  
  
It took all of Kagome's power not to catch his words and take them to her heart. He splayed a hand over his chest in a gesture, she remembered him using since forever.  
  
"Forget I said that." He told her. "It doesn't matter—not now anyways. Join me in putting a dumb old man disagreement to bed, Kagome."  
  
She saw him a minute detail and felt the disintegration of the barrier she'd start building as a girl of 15, when she'd seen how he looked at Kikyo.  
  
"Tell Toto that we're in love, Kagome," he said very quietly. "Who knows, maybe we were meant to come together like this. Maybe we can make the myth come true."  
  
"Damn you," she whispered. "Damn you, Inuyasha, for the shit head you are."  
  
"Hey—."  
  
"No. No! I will not lie to my grandfather. Kikyo's right. You're an arrogant son of a bitch who never for one moment doubts that he can make any women jump if he wants to."  
  
"Kikyo—."  
  
"Don't say one bad word about Kikyo. You made her suffer the way no human should suffer. She ought to have made sure you suffered as much. She should have seen you in jail."  
  
"In jail?" He screwed up his face. "What the hell do you mean in jai?"  
  
"What I say." Kagome stomped around the bench and passed him. His hand shot out to grab her arm.  
  
"Oh, you're very good at manhandling women, aren't you? That makes you feel like a really big man."  
  
"Goddamn it! Listen to me."  
  
"Listen to you pretend you didn't almost destroy my sister with your demands? Listen to you deny that you're an animal disguised as a man? Listen to you try to say you haven't been hounding her to come back to you ever since the divorce?"  
  
"Yes," he hissed. He was pissed off.  
  
"If I didn't love my sister, I'd tell her you came here tonight. I won't because it would hurt and frighten her. She's told me all about you, Inuyasha, and not a word from it is pretty."  
  
"I'll bet. And now you're going to listen to my side."  
  
"Out!" she ordered and waited until he slowly approached. When he stood looking down at her in the doorway, she said,  
  
"You almost destroyed Kikyo with your demands. Now you're trying to use sex, to make me heel."  
  
"I wasn't using sex, for God's sake. I—."  
  
"You use sex for everything," she cut in. "You're addicted to sex and that's why Kikyo left you. Get out." He let her push him outside.  
  
"This is only the first round," he told her. "I'll be back."  
  
"Not if I see you coming. If you do, I'll make sure some of the people whose opinions you value so highly know all about your perversion."  
  
"Perversion?"  
  
"Perversion, yes. Any man who forces his wife to walk around naked in from of him every minute of the time he's with her is perverted." His mouth worked but made no sound.  
  
"Finally speechless? You made her cook your meals naked and wash dishes naked." Her throat tightened and she fought to swallow.  
  
"And only a pervert makes his wife have sex several times a night in every sick way he can dream up." Inuyasha found his voice.  
  
"Are you going to list those way with me?" he asked. His mood had become dangerous. Kagome was beyond caring.  
  
"That would turn you on, wouldn't it? Well, I don't know all the ways, but you do."  
  
"Tell me, tell me one." She thought for a while. "Well . . . . . . . . . Making her dress up as a school girl and watch dirty movies, and . . . . . . . . ." Her face turned red in embarrassment.  
  
"Go on."  
  
"You like to pretend you were seducing a school girl and made her do all the things on those nasty movies."  
  
"What things?"  
  
"You took off her clothes and then you made her . . . . . . . . ."  
  
"What did I make her do?" He was pissed. It looks like he would burst anytime.  
  
"She had to get down on her knees and in front you while you kept on watching, and . . . . . . . . . and . . . . . . . . ." She couldn't say it.  
  
"And what? Suck my cock?" He pulled the door from her hands. "Is that what I made her do?" Kagome turned around.  
  
"I bet the worst part was when I sucked her back—hard—right? Sorry I don't have time to stick around for a full fucking evaluation. Later, okay babe?" The floorboards creaked as he walked down the stairs. She slammed the door and she heard him say,  
  
"Later Kagome. I'll be back."  
  
Well there is chapter 2. And yes I have finally updated. Sorry that I took so damn long. I'm out of school so I will update faster. I swear. Please review. I love it when people review. It makes me update faster. Well thanks to all the people who reviewed before. Thanks a lot. Until next time! 


End file.
